


Empathy/潜移默夺

by blissfulweak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulweak/pseuds/blissfulweak
Summary: Sam有些小改变而Dean不知道，这就很麻烦。第四季背景，吸血鬼变形怪来自405，海妖来自414。黑化Sam。
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 3





	Empathy/潜移默夺

大脑处理信息的速度能有多快。  
用一小时消化过去，一分钟遥望未来，一秒解释现在。  
“不对。事实上，任何时候都该用毫秒计算。”  
生物老师在黑板上写下这句话，然后重重划了线。  
当时班里一阵窸窣骚动，精力过于旺盛的中学生们放肆哄笑，不断提出露骨问题，试图让戴着黑框眼镜的中年教师尴尬出丑。Sam把圆珠笔抵在额上，安静地坐在飓风中央。句末落下的粉笔白屑很像Dean吃早餐时唇角沾上的糖霜。他后来弄掉它们了吗。Sam咬住下唇，想象拇指蹭过皮肤，把柔软唇瓣揉向一侧的感觉。大多数时候Dean选择这种方法，同时把转移到指腹的果酱或糖霜含进嘴里，满足的呻吟让木桌颤动，似乎那点残渣更美味。Sam的手肘抵在桌缘，胸腔泛起一波波酥麻。他的视线钉在哥哥脸上，看着舌头滑出嘴唇，卷起剩余的一点残渣，呼吸快了几步。  
他想用吻取代那只拇指，想尝尽那点甜蜜。这么想的不止他一个。有时Dean忘记在吃完汉堡后收拾自己，一些女孩便会代劳。Sam不止一次从窗户里看见陌生女孩搂住Dean的后颈，缓慢舔过他的嘴唇。注视过于深刻，Dean睁开眼睛，望向窗边。Sam来不及躲避，而Dean也从不介意，甚至朝他自满地挑眉，露出恶作剧得逞的微笑。  
他哥是个混蛋。  
少年的背脊像是被电抽了一下，却只是佯装不爽地耸耸肩，速度快得难以置信。  
大脑作出反应的时间要用毫秒计算。  
他相信老师教导的这句话，相信大脑的运转速度，这是他在猎魔中即使偶尔恍惚也能迅速回神避开攻击的生理基础，让他在任何情况下都能完美应付哥哥的玩笑。  
但当Dean捏紧他胸前的白衬衫使劲压进床里，Sam运转过速的空白大脑前一秒还被愤怒和嫉妒占领，当下便无法忍受这种冲击，只能像台苟延残喘的老式机器嗡鸣作响。这让他错过了反应时机。于是Dean灵活地骑坐到他绷紧的腹部，压低身体让炙热气息滚过他冒汗的鼻尖时，老机器轰地一声宣告报废。本应聚集到大脑的血液见大势已去，便哗啦啦涌向另一个地方。Sam头脑眩晕，四肢发软，并且头一回这么硬。  
猎魔生活带给他最大的启示是，好运气从不会落在他们头上。热情好客的苹果园，心想事成的兔子脚，死而复生的大逃杀，满足他肮脏美梦的哥哥。尤其是最后一项，奢求多年的愿望忽然三步两跳主动呈上，谁都会先起怀疑。  
“Dean……”他从牙缝里挤出一声喘息，右手离开贴上来的大腿皮肤，勉力去够床边抽屉。手腕被一把握住，凶狠的力度敲醒了沉睡的警惕，一层恐慌漫过心脏。下一秒哥哥就咬住了他的耳朵留下细细密密的齿痕，舌尖舔过融化的皮肤：“你想找什么？”他含着敏感的耳廓，低促喘息，“为什么不来这里找找？”Dean带起他的手，放进扯开的衬衫下摆，按在汗湿的光滑皮肤上，“我知道你想要这个，我知道，就和我一样想要。”  
这句话可比任何催情剂都管用，只除了这个人不知道自己在干什么。Sam深吸一口气，鼻息发颤。Dean的鼻尖摩擦着他的耳朵，握着他的手已经慢慢往上探到胸前，掌心擦过已经凸起的小点时Dean敏感地抽气，仰起头满足叹息。  
这个人不是恶魔。他很清楚。正因为如此，他才对行为反常的哥哥愈发担忧。天降好事是个预兆，狂风暴雨将接踵而至。有时人类的行为堪比恶魔。找到Dean的时候，他正被五六个男人堵在酒吧后巷，脚步虚浮几下，后背紧紧贴上墙壁，眼里满是愤怒的抵抗，像头不肯轻易低头的野狼。嘴脸丑陋的男人们龌蹉而贪婪地盯着他，等他耗尽最后一点力气，似乎那是什么有意思的玩具。Dean能摆平这些壮汉，也许会受点伤，但绝不会像现在这样，除了凶狠龇牙什么都做不了。潮红浮上被扯开两颗扣子的胸口，蔓延到脸颊，Dean的手指抠进砖缝，眉头紧皱。比起威胁这些人渣，他更像是在跟自身的力量作抗争。  
最后一个混蛋哭嚎着哀求，用失去牙齿的嘴巴告诉Sam，Dean是主动找上他的，他只是多带了几个伙伴。他们没有灌酒，也没来得及下药，他本来就是这副模样。Sam抹掉脸上的血望向Impala，被塞进副驾的Dean正靠在椅背上安静阖眼，对周遭一切都漠不关心。  
直到他们走进旅馆房间。  
现在Dean的嘴唇近得让他喉咙干涩，气息染湿了下巴，诱惑般地发出邀请。  
只要一下，他只要稍微抬起头，只亲一下。  
被欲望撺掇的Sam喘着粗气闭上眼，反手抓住Dean手肘，撑住床垫一个翻身，把人压在身下。Dean对突然的形势转变只是稍稍推拒了几下，就顺从地放松双手，扭动腰部撞向弟弟，热度在接触中不断攀升。这太烦人了。Sam右手捏住他的肩膀用尽意志力扯离胸口，搁在床的左手趁他不注意轻轻勾动，一捆麻绳听话地爬到掌心。  
“我不喜欢这种小玩意，”Dean手指不安分地拨弄Sam的掌心，尚且自由的膝盖磨蹭他的腰侧，双腿张开到不知羞耻的角度，“为什么不直接过来拿走属于你的？”  
Sam咬紧牙拽住那条腿，又缠了一圈。  
感谢这所简陋落后的旅馆，早已逐步淘汰的铁架床让他能把哥哥双手轻而易举地绑在床头铁栏杆上，并把身体彻底固定在床中央。打完最后一个结，Sam抹了把额上的汗打开灯。  
昏黄光线照亮了房里每个角落。Dean在仅有的空间里烦躁扭动，衣服被绳索扯得七零八落，一次次把皮肤勒出红痕，像在跳一场残酷的脱衣舞。他对疼痛置若罔闻，只是反复拱起腰胯又坠下，变换角度试图解开绳索。Sam想起宾州的啤酒节，想起闯进变形怪的“吸血鬼宫殿”时，衬衫湿透的Dean被铁枷整个捆在木板上，徒劳地耗费力气，汗液随着挣扎滑下青筋显露的额头。平时无懈可击的斗士被铁枷掌控，露出无助的喉咙却仍不肯吐出一字求饶。他差点就这么呆看下去，直到变形怪过来捏碎他们俩的喉咙。  
又一次蹭破手腕皮肤，淡红血水渗出伤口。Dean嘶声侧过头，朝弟弟投来饱含欲望的一瞥：“过来……”  
即使已经过去一周，Sam仍会想起海妖，想起用声音引诱海员前赴后继撞上礁石的传说。而他们为此把对方揍到了地上，想起来还十分可笑。  
两人脾气都不那么好，从小一发生什么冲突就朝对方大吵大嚷，气头上还经常大打出手，像两头争夺地盘的雄狮，轮流摁在地上互不相让。到长大了更是不得了，每次都恨不得把对方揍得只剩下几口气。虽然过后还是得做两人份的冰袋或是白白浪费药水缝线，板着青肿的脸互相复位脱臼胳膊，全然忘了十分钟前还想把对方的身体从墙面撞到隔壁去。  
唯独那一回，理由是最无稽的。  
但如果故事的主角换成Dean，Sam会为了他毫不犹豫杀掉任何人，即使没有尝过毒液。Dean本身就是致幻剂，能仅仅用声音就勾出他的灵魂。  
Sam背过身，窗帘在夜风中轻轻飘荡。他过去关紧窗户，桌上摊开的古书哗啦响动。也许该从进入这个小镇开始回想。他们找到了被害人家属，追踪到了怪物，然后灭绝了它的种族。过程很顺利，Sam甚至没动用能力，即使被它的钳子划伤了腹部。  
这种怪物从没见过，毒汁里的麻醉剂让人昏昏欲睡，而他还没强大到抵御这个的地步。他记得意识清醒的最后一刻，Dean还在为可能出现的副作用焦头烂额。但世界上还有什么毒能真正伤到Sam呢，就算那是比上帝还古老的生物，顶多也只能让人补个眠，所以他只是嘟囔着让Dean放心之类的话就陷入沉睡。  
事情就是从这里开始不对劲的。他睁开眼，屋里一片黑暗，Dean不知所踪。  
一个可能是，Dean把睡得稀里糊涂的弟弟扔在旅馆出去找乐子。他努力回想，不记得哥哥上一回这么做是多少年前了。于是另一个可能就有理有据。显然是Dean为了解毒做了什么，结果成了色情、毒品和蜜糖的混合体，当他走进酒吧，绝对有一半人都在打他的主意。Sam握紧拳头，仿佛这就能阻止自己去挖出他们的眼睛，割掉他们意淫哥哥的舌头。  
旧床吱呀晃动，Dean一定还在尝试挣脱，为了能从孤零零的床上站起来，继续用肢体诱惑他。Sam吸着气睁开眼，因为一旦闭上就能看到他哥扭动时起伏的胸腹和雕塑般的肌肉线条。余光瞥到了书页，一个没见过的符号画在泛黄纸张中间。他眨两下眼，忽然拉开椅子，坐下来往回翻。简单来说，这是一个咒语，作用是转移诅咒。  
Dean的手机铃声尖锐响起，已经开始疲倦的人弹动了一下，嘴里又冒出下流语句。  
Sam快步迈进厕所关上门，这才接起电话：“Bobby？”  
所有线索联系起来只需要五秒。挂断电话后，他卷起左腿裤脚，踝骨上方画着一个黑色符咒，跟书上的一样。那东西明目张胆地贴在身上，他竟然现在才发现。荒谬，而且荒诞。他迅速站起来，以阻止不断攀爬的郁躁。  
Dean关上了音响放弃逃脱，只是侧头凝视他，紧紧跟随他的动作。Sam慢慢踱过去，掀起挣乱的裤脚，一模一样的符号向他耀武扬威。愠怒烟雾般升腾，烦闷缭绕神经。  
“我一直在想一件事，自从你回来，我每天都在想，像个十足的傻瓜。”他扯掉最后两颗纽扣，衬衫听话地落到两侧，展现出一整片光裸胸腹。Dean腹部左侧有一道眼熟的狰狞伤口，已经因为咒语的作用结了痂，横亘在他哥曾自诩“婴儿般光滑的”皮肤上。几个小时前那伤疤还在自己身上，为了不让他哥起疑，没动手治愈。一股怒火从心头蹿起，Sam恨不得撕碎眼前这个过于乖顺的人。他平息了一下情绪，手指滑过周围绽开的皮肉，“我想，该怎么给你庆祝才好呢？庆祝你从地狱回到我身边，从今以后再也不需要跟恶魔做交易，无论想继续猎魔还是回归平静生活，你都能得偿所愿。我跟从前不一样了，瞧，这个Sam Winchester会满足Dean Winchester的所有愿望。”  
Dean皱起眉头，为忽然掐住下巴的力度哼哼。他根本没在听Sam的话，即使听了也不可能理解。毒液已经发作，除了满足欲望他别无所求。年长猎人仰起下巴，竭力触碰Sam停在一厘米外的嘴唇。但后者只是保持着压制，不肯给他想要的。  
“但你怎么总能让我生气，在还没搞清毒液作用前就转移到你身上？你觉得为我牺牲的样子很像个英雄是吗？”他弯起膝盖爬进Dean张开的腿间，对方渴切地贴上来，火热的勃起隔着西装裤不时抵在腿上。这让他更生气了，一把捏住发硬的性器残忍揉捏，“你打算找谁解决这个？是他们吗？那些狗娘养的混蛋吗？”  
混混们的恶心嘴脸又浮现在眼前，他在Dean的痛呼中愤恨低吼：“我会杀了他们，我发誓，会杀了每一个觊觎你的人。”他狠狠吻上Dean的双唇，把反抗的叫声都堵在嘴里。Dean摆动双腿躲避下身的折磨，嘴唇却追随着Sam的，迫不及待地撬开他的齿关送上自己，在舌尖被吮吸时发出得偿所愿的轻哼，最下流的梦境也不会比这个更火辣。  
Sam呻吟一声，往后拽住他的头发，更深入地侵占每个角落。他们的身体贴在一起翻腾，体温高得像在炉子里炙烤。Dean被动地张嘴接受，下颚被手指牢牢卡住，唾液顺着唇角滴落到下巴。呼吸被完全掌控，他有点难受地发出抗议，Sam只是不为所动地咬住他的下唇，握住性器的手指利落解开皮带，蛇一样滑进湿透的内裤。抗议顷刻化成舒服的音节，Dean半睁着眼看向Sam，水光润泽的红肿嘴唇断续吐出诱人喘息。  
前液从顶端涌出，被手指抹到柱身，涂到囊袋又带着湿漉漉的水声返回。Dean随着动作发出呻吟，时而低沉绵长，时而拔高尖锐，像台被奏响的美妙乐器。Sam咬住他的锁骨，贪婪地捕捉着每个吟声，享受它们在脊柱上劈出的电流。  
他的。他想着，加快撸动，舌尖拖曳着舔过胸前，含住凸起的敏感点吮吸。Dean像挨了一鞭似的从床上弓起，呼吸骤然急促，胯部不断向上挺动，大腿紧绷。裤子还没脱下来，性器前端不断蹭到粗糙布料，逼出更多的呻吟。  
没多久，Dean忽然浑身一抖，嗓子里挤出窒息般的高亢吟声。白浊一波波射到小腹上，把裤子也弄得一团糟。Sam又咬了一下乳尖，凑上去亲吻潮红脸颊，把精液涂抹到哥哥身上，按在愈合的伤口周围。猎人似乎清明了一些，却仍搞不懂状况，绿河般的双眼盯着弟弟不放。  
Sam安静地低头回望，咽了咽热乎乎的唾沫。  
房里只有紊乱喘息来回撞击，性爱气味逐渐弥漫。Dean的手指紧了紧，做出一个挣扎动作。Sam不知道那预示着逃走还是挨揍，于是试探着靠近，含住他的下唇。几乎同时，唇瓣就被温热包裹：“让我碰你……”  
那预示着拥抱。  
暖意涌上心脏，但Sam没打算就这么放过哥哥。他急切地剥下对方的裤子，一直扯到膝盖上方。只在毁掉裤子和解开绳子之间犹豫了一会儿，就马上做出选择。Dean在右脚重回自由时舒服地伸展关节，十分配合地脱下束缚。  
现在Dean整个摊开，强壮得令人渴望，肌肉随着逐渐平缓的呼吸时隐时现，分不清楚的液体涂满光滑皮肤，在昏暗光线下散发着淫靡光泽。跟平常不大一样。从坟墓里回来后，他总是绷紧肩膀，时刻警惕着不存在的东西，漂亮的绿眼里永远覆盖阴翳。Sam知道那是什么，知道哥哥灵魂上划下的伤痕，清楚地底下令人憎恨的一切。  
为了不让哥哥再回到那里，他愿意付出所有，也不介意跟他们合作。  
兄长尚未知晓自己是被什么带回来的。不知道谁带他回来，不知道要付出什么代价，也不知道什么时候会再被带走。Sam了解一切，但他不能解开哥哥的心结，因为那可能意味着彻底的破碎。Dean不是他亲手从地狱救回来的，这个事实令他无法入睡。不想再令哥哥失望，所以会一直瞒到他老去，瞒到他迎来真正意义上的安详死亡。  
而不是为了混账弟弟再一次丢了命。  
被未消的怒火和翻涌愧疚侵袭，Sam喉咙发胀，低头藏在Dean的视线之外，啃咬他大腿内侧的柔软皮肤，沾满体液的手指沿着疲软的阴茎顶端滑向湿润穴口，打着圈按压褶皱。Dean低声哀鸣，小动物一样缩紧膝盖蜷起脚趾，试图把自己窝起来。Sam迷恋地吻他的嘴唇，等到穴口稍微松软就推进一根手指。  
Dean忽然握紧拳头，逃离似的往后躲。太紧了，手指被火热内壁夹得无法动弹。Sam的大脑烧成一团，没多想就改变了主意。他解开另一只脚上的绳索，一把扯下悬挂在小腿上的布料，Dean只来得及闷哼一声，就被整个翻了过去。  
揉皱的床单在湿滑背上留下几道浅印，健壮肌肉覆盖着一层薄薄汗水，渐渐汇向凹陷的腰窝，停留在挺翘的臀部又滚落到床单。仍被麻绳缠绕的双手努力撑起上身，肩胛处突出轮廓有致的边界。Sam扶住汗湿腰侧，舔舐瑟缩的后颈，然后一路往下，品尝被脊柱分节的汗水滋味。舌尖终于滑到尾椎时，Dean呻吟一声，腰软绵绵地塌陷下去。Sam握紧浑圆臀瓣，拇指探入凹陷往两边分开，更深入地舔弄，迅速而热烈。那里烫得一塌糊涂，Sam想象着进入的感觉，裹在裤子里的性器鼓胀发疼。  
直到两只拇指都伸进一半，Sam稍稍离开穴口，钻入一只食指。这回很顺利，Dean只是低声咕哝，在指尖拉扯旋转时抽泣般喘息。第二根手指进入时遇到了些阻碍，Sam不急于扩张，只是在内壁耐心地戳刺摩挲。忽然Dean像被拽住似的抬起头高声呻吟，Sam勾起微笑反复摁在那一处，止不住战栗便伴着响亮喘息传到耳里，涌向全身。  
两根手指能顺利进出时，遵从欲望的Dean已经开始向后迎合，结实的臀部海浪般摇摆，重新勃起的性器渗出透明前液，一滴滴浸湿床单。Sam抽出手指，在Dean的不满嘟囔中手忙脚乱地扯掉自己的皮带和裤子，坚硬性器迫不及待地弹在腹部，心脏因为即将得到的一切而几欲停止。他跪下去摩挲脚踝上的黑色印记，舌尖反复碾压。  
他们有一样的刻印，分享同样的呼吸，嘴里还留着彼此的味道。比这更早之前，Dean的愉悦就会让他翘起嘴角，Dean的伤疤会让他皮肤疼痛，而现在，Dean的高潮会让他不费力气就抵挡顶峰。他直起身掰开留下齿痕的臀瓣，深深地、慢慢地推进Dean体内。  
整个过程可能很短，失控的大脑却将这段记忆无限延长。润滑不够，他们毫无缝隙地紧贴，性器甚至发疼。但Dean只是咬住唇，回头望向Sam，等到嘴唇贴合在一起就往后迎向他。Sam再也忍不住，咬住唇肉重重抽插起来。  
他明白接下来会发生什么，明白一切结束后他也许会失去Dean的可能，他想要这场美梦尽量延长，比生命更长，希望能一直这么做到老死。但他只是狂热地吻着Dean的眼睑和嘴唇，近乎绝望地吻着他蒸腾出汗的皮肤，一次比一次更用力地占有他哥。  
铁架床岌岌可危地大幅摇晃，Dean在每次撞击中不受控制地往前移动，额头碰上栏杆，又被捂住痛处拖回戳刺的凶器上。血液在耳中奔腾鸣响，Sam想听Dean喉咙里滚出的动听呻吟，却只感觉到对方后背的颤动一阵阵传到胸口。他把Dean抖个不停的双腿分得更开，掐住他胸前的突起。Dean浑身缩紧，随着一声沙哑哭叫，再次达到高潮。  
Sam凶狠地咬住他的肩膀，闭紧眼睛，把精液射进他身体里。  
他们散架般倒在床上。Sam从后面穿过腋下搂住Dean的肩膀，把人翻成侧躺，下巴藏进肩窝里。一切都结束了。他追寻着Dean的呼吸，等待他清醒，等待他的裁决。  
急喘终于回归平静。Dean动了一下，随即僵直身体。Sam好不容易缓和的心跳再度加快。  
“Sam？”  
“Dean。”他有些畏缩，但环抱着兄长的手臂毫不松懈。  
“……我们……”Dean吞吞吐吐，不敢说出那个词。  
“我们做爱了，是的。”他更靠近了些，疲软的性器滑出他哥的屁股，“你现在没事了。”  
Dean倒抽了口气，试图远离他的怀抱，似乎那是会让他受伤的东西：“……这不对。”  
“为什么，Dean？”  
因为他们是兄弟。因为这是乱伦。因为他迷失心智，爱上了自己的弟弟。因为他很可能卑劣地勾引了弟弟，只为了满足变态的欲望。因为一切过后，他将比从前更加贪婪，连待在弟弟身边都做不到。  
“因为……”他艰难地发音。  
“为什么要转移诅咒？为什么要在知道毒液作用之后去找陌生人？”Sam委屈地埋进颈侧，灼热气息喷在皮肤上，“你明明可以找我。”  
这话冲坏了Dean的脑袋。他难以置信地瞪大眼睛，不敢去猜测话里的意思，不敢去想不可能发生的事。他不自然地挪动，然后无奈晃晃手腕：“帮个忙？”  
Sam沉默了一会儿，充满警惕地开口：“你会逃跑吗？”  
“……不会。”至少三分钟内不会。他对上帝发誓。  
弟弟解开绳子，又马上抱紧他，好像他在激烈床事后还能一溜烟逃跑似的。Dean翻了个白眼，这种情况下很难说出后面的话。但他还是说了：“你是我弟弟，我不能找你做这个。”他可以下地狱，他已经下过地狱，甚至订了头等专座，那不代表弟弟也要被拖下去。  
“你可以。”Sam跨过他的腰，把两条腿都禁锢起来，“因为我爱你。”  
就像被忽然扔进隔音鱼缸，周遭都失去了声响。  
“而且你爱我。”  
世界重新恢复喧嚣，顶灯运作的电流声灌进耳里。  
“我不……”  
“即使被欲望控制，你也可以反抗不遵守规则的小混混，却不能抵抗我。”Sam的气息搔得他后颈发痒，“半鲛的毒液会勾起人心底无法抵挡的欲望，对于你来说，那就是我。只有我能满足你的欲望，只有我能消除你的致命诅咒。”  
Dean深深喘息。这是真的。  
但一种可怕的猜想让他惊恐地睁大眼睛。他只是在焦躁的翻查中找到了这个方法，但有没有可能，在转移伤口的同时，把藏起来的心思也不小心传给了对方？  
天啊他真是太愚蠢了。年长者心里像被千万根针扎刺，在桎梏中努力翻过身面对Sam，面对早已长大的弟弟。用眼睛描绘他蹙起的英气眉毛，慌乱紧张的榛绿双眼，比从前瘦削的脸颊，还有弧度美好的红肿嘴唇。  
“你爱我，Dean，你爱我。”他说着肯定的话语，表情却写满不确定。更像是一场催眠，把话说上一百次似乎就能成真。  
他到底有多混蛋，把弟弟变成这副模样。Sam永远不需要向他乞求，永远不需要用上这种令人心碎的表情，他会给Sam任何想要的东西。他有的，或是没有的。  
前提是真的想要。  
“听着，Sam，”他抵住对方胸口退远了点，使劲咽下撕裂胸口的刺痛，酸涩堵得鼻音暗哑，“我非常非常抱歉……把你扯进这堆烂事里……”  
Sam亦步亦趋地靠过来，重新抱住他：“我爱你，Dean，不是今天，不是昨天，甚至不是一年前。我爱你，从很久很久以前就开始，比你爱我还要早。”  
弟弟像回到八岁，反复强调一个事实。Dean浑身发热，爱意与伦理还在脑子里争吵，却凑过去吻那双唇。Sam的呼吸停滞两秒，随即抱紧后脑夺回主权。唇齿缠绕交融互不退让，逐渐变质的轻喘里，两人下身都有了抬头趋势。  
“答应我，不要再用自己来救我。”他抵着对方的喉咙低语，留下半圆咬痕。  
Dean追逐着他离开的嘴唇，一点点舔过下巴。他拉远了点，把人固定在身下，又重复了一遍刚才的要求。  
“你知道我不能，你是我……”Dean唇齿开合，还是没说出太煽情的话。  
但意思已经很明白了。  
Sam居高临下逼视着Dean，后者的眼里水汽充盈，却更显固执。  
“你想停在这儿吗，Sammy？”他挺了下胯。  
他哥是个混蛋。  
Sam勾起嘴角，在略带紧张的眼神中慢慢往下滑：“我不会停下。”他分开对方双腿，握住已经发泄过两回的性器，毫不留情地吞进嘴里。Dean发出惊喘，两条腿胡乱踢动。他捏紧大腿内侧向两边打开，舌尖灵活地绕上弹动的柱体，舔过根部，唇几乎碰到囊袋。他有理由相信Dean的一切都妙不可言，喉咙为品尝到的滋味满足嗡鸣，那让对方颤抖着绷紧臀部，手指揪住他的头发。  
往后会有很多时间做这件事，做很多事。满足的幻想令人头晕目眩。他会把车停在深夜路边，让Dean坐上他的膝盖，被他从后面深深操弄，前端还无法逃脱地蹭过方向盘。  
Sam把食指和中指伸进后穴慢慢撑开，浓稠精液滑出不断缩紧的小洞。Dean的呻吟变了调，指尖捏得肩膀疼痛。  
他会把Dean抱起来摁在墙上，又深又快地进入，逼出手足无措的哭喊。  
挺立的阴茎顶到了喉咙，Sam不适应地噎了一下，很快又愈发渴求地吞咽。脏话从他哥嘴里一连串冒出，搁在头上的手指无力跌下，救命稻草般攥紧床单。  
他会在Dean脖子上刻下抹不掉的吻印，在他身上印出褪不去的齿痕，他要让所有人，所有背后有翅和头上长角的生物都看清楚，Dean是属于他的，完完整整，谁都不准碰一下。  
被勒出红印的双手往后攀住栏杆，像绑缚还未解除般握紧铁杆，在快感中向上滑动。Sam心脏激动，手指精准无误地压在前列腺上，喉咙做了最后一次吮吸。高潮来得猛烈而脆弱，Dean的呻吟像极了啜泣，可怜的阴茎吐出一小股液体，同时后穴被榨出最后一丝白浊。这很公平，他想，他们都尝过了对方的东西。Sam含着它们，趁对方还颤抖失神时送进微微张开的嘴里。冒水的阴茎滑过剧烈起伏的皮肤，留下一路湿痕。  
“我像是已经射了一百次。”Dean有气无力地说着，缀上泪珠的睫毛轻轻发颤。  
“第三次。”Sam友情提示。  
Dean讶异瞪眼。  
这也是一种可能，诅咒未解开前人会丧失一部分记忆。  
这表示他能把刚才的都重复一遍。  
“准备好了吗？”他专注地凝望着Dean蒙上情欲的脸，在对方迷惑问出前揉搓软瘫的阴茎，拇指恶意地捏过头部。  
“别再……”Dean扭动胯部躲开骚扰，却被压得动弹不得，只能气急败坏地抗议，“你找你的乐子就行了，不用‘照顾’我。”  
话是这么说，性器还是诚实地硬了起来。Sam忍住笑吻掉更多抱怨，推高双腿刺进Dean身体里。尽管经过充分扩张，后穴仍然发紧。Sam一个挺身没入更多，Dean却弓起背，大口喘息被哽咽打得凌乱不堪，眼角汇聚起迷人水光。他弯下腰更贴近对方，Dean的视线停在他脸上，然后接住了密不可分的吻。  
这样的Dean让他无法自控，能承受他带来的一切，也享受他的一切。Sam抱住他后背，整个从床上坐起。体位变换让Dean哽了一下，更加胀大的性器恰好撞上敏感点。他呜咽着攀住肩膀，在阴茎反复蹭过两人腹部时发出哭腔，意识混沌地喊出夹带脏话的哀求，摇晃着头哀求酷刑停止。Sam没打算停止，加大力度撞进让人发疯的地方，感觉Dean的屁股在他的掌控中一次次坐下，频繁快速地碰过囊袋，激烈颤抖的性器在摩擦中逐渐挺立。  
泪水从眼眶中不断涌出，让Dean明亮的眼睛显出茶绿闪光。他着了魔地跟随它们的轨迹，舔过脸颊和下巴，到了锁骨时终于被潮水般的冲动征服，像要折断一样搂住Dean的肩膀一阵乱戳，对着有力跳动的心脏低吼。他们同时到达高潮，他再一次弄脏了Dean刚清理过的地方，而后者只能痉挛着射出几滴体液。  
他们倒在一起大口喘气，Dean仍然握紧了拳头颤抖，埋着湿漉漉的脑袋低声啜泣。Sam贪念又起，沾满体液的手指摸过对方后背，往下缓慢地探进尾椎后面。Dean只能蜷起腿躲避，连抵抗的力气都没了。  
“至少别再用转移咒语，可以吗？”Sam抵着Dean的额头让出一步。两只手指按压着红肿的洞口，勾出一点温热液体。  
Dean迷迷糊糊地聚起精力思考，勉强用最后一点力气撑开眼睛。  
“只要你不再像今天一样倒地不醒，不需要我收拾烂摊子。”  
他能做到。  
他会做到。  
他还能变得更强大。  
Sam如释重负地笑起来，伸长手脚，把陷入梦乡的哥哥完全包进怀里。

END


End file.
